Little Jean
by gracesev'slove
Summary: Life is not always what it seems, the journey of life is long and the road is wide, come along and find out how it works for these few. Sean/Neville, Harry/Severus This story has songs in it, hope I did OK this is the First.


**Dance Little Jean **

NA: Right go to: JIMMY IBBOTSON, TheNitty Gritty Dirt Band, Darla Day for Love of my Life, music by Mark Phillips and JK Rowling's how owns the Potterverse even though I barrow them and twist their lives to fit my own schemes, I'm only borrowing them. She will have them returned in proper conditions, maybe…

/

I was always told, "Neville, Things happen for reasons unknown, but for the ones it happens to."

I look back on years where things did not always go right, nor even reasonable. My life changed one day. At a wedding I attended for some friends.

?FLASHBACK?

It has been five years since Dean left me, he took our kids, twins one boy Keven and a girl Kisha, they were only days old when he walked up to me and said, "I'm leaving and taking my children, Ginny will make a wonderful Mother for them and the perfect Wife for me. I have been seeing Ginny behind your back for the past four years." After he said this Dean turned around and walked away.

?END FLASHBACK?

**I played a wedding for the money,  
And I wished that I could tell the bride and groom  
Just what I thought of marriage  
And what's in store after their honeymoon.  
**

As I watched my friend walk down the row to grasp his new husbands hand. I felt a tear fall to my cheek, and run down my face. "Harry, I wish you…" I whispered softly. I did not finish as Severus walked by to refill Harry's glass.

Harry strolled up to me and asked if the band could play "Love of My Life"

"I want to surprise Sev, I Have been practicing in the RoR. Please Neville?"

"Sure Harry." I reply, hopping beyond all hope that nothing bad happens to my friend.

Then Harry's voice echoed off the walls a deep tenor vibrating with the power of love and magic in him for his husband.

_I love you, the love of my life  
I need you, our love is right  
I've found the one that my soul loves  
No other love means so much_

_I prayed to Merlin for a heart to keep  
He gave me the one, He knew my needs  
Over and over this love is sweet  
I recognize the joy that makes our love complete  
Merlin gave you to me_

_You're the one I prayed for long ago  
Fearless trust I never thought I'd know  
I've found the answer to my dreams  
My eyes were opened to love's mystery_

_I prayed to Merlin for a heart to keep  
He gave me the one, He knew my needs  
Over and over this love is sweet  
I recognize the joy that makes our love complete  
Merlin gave you to me_

_The love of my life..._

_I love you, the love of my life  
I need you, our love is right  
I've found the one that my soul loves  
No other heart gives so much  
Merlin gave you to me_

_You're the one I love  
You are the love of my life_

At the end of the song Severus pulled Harry into a deep stormy heated kiss.

**And I was grumblin' to the dancers  
'bout how men and women ought to live apart  
And how a promise never made cannot be broken  
And can never break your heart  
**

The songs have stopped it's time to cut the cake, but a sound so soft, the laugh of a child came drifting up the hall. A little girl with red ringlet came dancing in the room. Her dress was a soft purple with silver flecks throughout the skirt. She opened her eyes and looked around with eyes, the color of endless nights. She held the look of a long forgotten princess who found the power to come home. Clapping her hand and laughing so sweet the guest looked on in awe.

**When suddenly from out of nowhere,  
A little girl came dancing 'cross the floor,  
And all her crinolines were billowing  
Beneath the skirt of calico that she wore.  
Oh what a joy fell on the honored guests  
As each of them was drawn inside her dream,  
And they laughed and clapped and stomped their feet  
And hollered at her "dance little jean"  
**

From her mouth came the sound of angles. "Mommy, look." She said. "Today is my day, the day my dreams come true."

For once the group of guests looked at the child in a round the asked, "Darling, are you lost? How can we help you?"

The little girl replied, "You Dunderheads," shaking her head and laughing sweetly, "Of course I need no help, today my parent said I DO."

**Dance, little jean, this day is for you,  
Two people you love, stood up and said "i do"  
Dance little jean, the prayer that you had  
Was answered today  
Your mama's marrying your dad  
**

I looked and there stood Harry wrapped in Severus's arms tears rolling down his face.

Nothing seemed odd, the child looked and laughed some more. "You silly people," She voiced. "Papa let's dance." Severus picked up the child and said, "The honor would be mine, Dear Princess." He twirled and dipped, holding the girl close to his body so nothing could harm her in any way shape or form.

**Well, my cynical heart just melted  
'cause I knew what this get together meant  
How it ended year of tears and sad confusion  
That the little girl had spent.  
Well they told the band to pack it up  
About the time the couple cut the cake,  
But we played as long as they stayed  
For love and laughs and little Jeanie's sake. **

As the night ended I looked back and realized, that life grants miracles those who need them. And Harry and Severus had every right to be happy and so would I someday then the time is right. My life will be what I need it to be, but for this night a little girl's laughter can be heard if only one would listen. ****

Dance, little jean, this day is for you,  
Two people you love, stood up and said "i do"  
Dance little jean, the prayer that you had  
Was answered today  
Your mama's marrying your dad

As I turn to pack up the gear Dean stands there and says, "Neville, Forgive me for the wrong I have done not only to you but to our children. Even if you do not take me back, please accept our children with open arms. I had no right to take them from you."

Sean, Life takes what it wants and leaves the rest to pick up the pieces. Today our children will come home. But tomorrow is another day. Let faith and trust take you and help you in your life. For you are not welcome with me, so go back to Ginny and try to start your life anew. Our children can come and visit but remember they are mine."

As I take the children laughter rings all around us. A sweet and full laugh, for the laugh is that of a child who is happy in their lot. Things happen for reasons unknown, but for the ones it happens to.


End file.
